wolfpackroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Aniju Aura
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wolf Role Play Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Meerkats123 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Meerkats123 (Talk) 03:25, January 14, 2011 Can you send me some links to Wikias that might work out? Meerkats123 03:33, January 14, 2011 (UTC)Meerkats123 Can you give me a link to Wolves Wiki? Meerkats123 04:59, January 14, 2011 (UTC)Meerkats123 I like thw air Bender idea. Also how do you get pictures like that? Meerkats123 13:02, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Which pack do you want Merico to be in? Meerkats123 20:37, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Make him the alpha male if you want. Meerkats123 20:59, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Are you still editing here? I need help setting up the Druids. Is Merico going to be the alpha male? Meerkats123 18:55, March 20, 2011 (UTC) No I am not doing thw elements because people like real wolves better I think we are starting RP in 1996 or 1997 Meerkats123 11:51, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Ok Ok Also can you ask Sir Rock to Join? Meerkats123 01:49, May 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm getting new users every day so I need more packs. Meerkats123 02:13, May 11, 2011 (UTC) As for the new pack, Hrllhounds is goodMeerkats123 11:22, May 11, 2011 (UTC) The Bad Dogs still need a role play center Can you help me with that?Meerkats123 23:03, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Yes Meerkats123 23:50, May 11, 2011 (UTC) The Druids and Rascals have Role Play Centers Druids = Lamar Valley Rascals = Yellowstone Delta Meerkats123 23:14, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Go ahead and get started with the Hellhounds Meerkats123 23:38, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Can you make a page for Dolly?Meerkats123 00:11, May 12, 2011 (UTC) When we get to the Rascals Pack I have decided to be the Alpha Female YRF008 Bella Meerkats123 00:46, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Yes pleaseMeerkats123 01:03, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Have them team up then That will work out. Meerkats123 01:17, May 12, 2011 (UTC) What will we do about Rampage?Meerkats123 01:35, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Maybe it would be best if he died Meerkats123 01:52, May 12, 2011 (UTC) That's a great idea Meerkats123 01:56, May 12, 2011 (UTC) How about the letter YMeerkats123 02:05, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Do you think Sir Rock would like it here? Meerkats123 02:39, May 12, 2011 (UTC) I think the 2 new packs will be non playable Meerkats123 01:09, May 13, 2011 (UTC) We can do that. Meerkats123 12:31, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Um... Ok. SnapeFan is the one who chose my ID code so I had nothing to do with the choosing of the code. But its the same parents right? Patty :) 14:15, May 15, 2011 (UTC) OK you can be Vervain Meerkats123 12:39, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Do you need a photo for Vervain? Meerkats123 00:42, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Hell Hounds Yup, I want to be Thor so you be Loki. I was thinking about joining the Hell Hounds but I don't know if I should be comitting myself to role plays I may not have time for right now. Sir Rock 14:07, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Mkay but I;ll will role play later. I have to go now. We can have Vincent and Vervain rove at the Druids later. Meerkats123 plans on changing the months so they match up with the current months in real life. So it should be May. I'll be the other pup in the Hell Hounds than. Sir Rock 14:20, May 21, 2011 (UTC) With the Rascals RP Center in Janaury and the Hell Hounds in May, how are the groups actions suppose to relate? With the events that are taking place at the Rascals Vincent may never get to the Hell Hounds. Sir Rock 23:52, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the reminder. In fact, just befor you sent it I sent a request to Meercats to get another role play wolf. :) ~Patty :) 01:08, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Well if it was stated it was winter then it can't suddenly be May. I made a new section so it would be May for the Rascals. The Hell Hounds didn't make much of s referance to it being winter. The Druids kinda did but now as much as the Rascals. Anyways I got Vincent to leave the Rascals for now so he'll appeared at the Hell Hounds. Just have Dolly seen him first or the other may chase him away if I leave something saying he was there. Sir Rock 16:55, May 25, 2011 (UTC) I would have been one of your litter mates but I already requested to role play in the bad dogs pack. I'll ask Meercats if I can change packs because I have not made a page for my new wolf yet. ~Patty :) 20:25, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Ok, so I got permission to be in the Druids pack. Now I can be one of your litter mates. ~Patty :) 20:52, May 25, 2011 (UTC) There Vincent made it to the Hell Hounds. Had to leave the Rascal but I don't care much about what happens to them right now. Sir Rock 01:20, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Mkay, I'll be the other pup. Sir Rock 01:46, May 26, 2011 (UTC) What do you think we should do with Rampage? Meerkats123 13:27, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Help with page Hi! I have a huge favor and its ok if you decide not to help. Anyway, could you please help out with Brigid's page like you did with Violet? Thank you. ~Patty :) 22:30, May 29, 2011 (UTC) So sorry about the confusian. The Rascals encountered the Trojans and adopted one of Rugret's pups Meerkats123 23:58, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Bella needa to have pups. Can one of your males mate with her? Meerkats123 01:09, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Cassidy can be the Alpha male Meerkats123 02:05, May 30, 2011 (UTC) We need a natal Alpha male of the Druids Meerkats123 02:25, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for Brigid's page! :) ~Patty :) 20:32, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Do you want roleplay as a female in Rascals? Meerkats123 20:33, May 31, 2011 (UTC) I am back! A lot has happen here I don't know if I can keep up. Meerkat Role Play seemed to have stopped at the Lazuli. Sir Rock 22:29, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Oh I'll changed Nikita's Birthday. March is better for pups to be born than in winter or late fall. Nikita was born after Dante, I see you used your character's birthday, so she will be born March 25, only two days after Dante. Sir Rock 22:37, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thanks for the info :) Severus Snape (Yay!) 12:01, June 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hello. You seem to be really good with making pages, unlike me, so once again could you please help with my new role play wolf's (Kavita) page. Sorry if you find me a bother, and thanks again. ~Patty :) 22:34, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for helping out around here. Also, I think we should have a Council like Meerkats Wiki Can you help me with it? Meerkats123 22:29, June 4, 2011 (UTC) You must see my new blog It's important Meerkats123 02:38, June 7, 2011 (UTC) We need to get some of the non related males into the other packs. Should I have Ryan pay a vist at the Druids so he can mate with Oriole, seeing how Stayne totally ignored her. Maybe we can get some Bad Dog males to join the Druids, Marico, Sabota, Thor, Loki and Tarrent would have to leave however. I am not sure what to do abotu Vincent and the Rascals. No one is being males so none of the males can leave so no new males can join. If would be nice if the splinter group would happen, it would give us somewher to put some males. Sir Rock 06:38, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Okay, That sounds like a good idea. Then Vincent and the other Rascal males won't be in the splinter group so Marico and the Druid males can join the Rascals females int he splinter. Or the Rascals males leave the splinter group to go roving. We need to get them somewhere maybe the Hell Hounds. Anyways when Dolly gives birth which pups am I going to be? I also going to be a Hell Hound adult male so I probably will be VHM010, Dante's brother. I'll have Ryan visit the Druids when after the grizzly bear attack. Sir Rock 03:55, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sure, I'd love to join ^-^ It All Ends (On July 15) 12:34, June 12, 2011 (UTC) I completely forgot how much you helped out here and I would be delighted if you could help me out. The wiki is a deer roleplay. Here is the link: Deer Herd Roleplay So now I guess I should ask you if I could use some of your ideas. Thanks for volenteering! ~Patty (I'm here if you need me!) 19:14, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Re:deer herd roleplay Thanks for checking the wiki out. I have already created the ID codes and the first letter is D for deer. If you want, you could join or edit on the wiki. I really do need help, but I don't mind if you don't want to. Thanks for everything. =) ~Patty (I'm here if you need me!) 20:05, June 17, 2011 (UTC) I never really noticed that, and I'll be sure to change it. Thank you for the heads up. ~Patty (I'm here if you need me!) 11:12, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Which group is Vervain going to be in Bella's or River Song'sMeerkats123 01:09, June 22, 2011 (UTC) If Humphry goes roving will Dolly still allow him to stay in the pack and keep his rank as alpha male? Meerkats123 15:20, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Dolly can have her pups (avrage litter size is 4 to 6) Meerkats123 15:33, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Okay, That sounds fine. Actually I was thinking I have enough wolves were. I am not as into wolf role play as meerkats mainly because I have very little times and I know more about meerkats than wolves. :( I am fine with bening a meerkat. How about maming them Commando pups, maybe from Libitina or Gaia's litters or if you want we can wait till Rhea's litter. Sir Rock 09:35, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Fine. I plan on doing it when Patty123 gets back from her vacation and/or when SnapeFan1's laptop is fixed Meerkats123 14:54, July 11, 2011 (UTC) I told Snape Fan1 about it a while ago He said that he would Start working there but he keeps putting it off Meerkats123 15:17, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Please don't move my signature. (See this for proof.) No, it's pretty easy. Just click to the right of the puzzle piece and then click enter. Then click Source and instead of the puzzle piece, you'll see }}}, or something like that. Just click right next to that and then click enter, I'm working on getting a code for it. You'll see. I wanted to have Dave mate with Oriole He's not much of a rover He's kind and gentle He prefers family life Meerkats123 20:47, July 12, 2011 (UTC) I have decided to put off the group split a bit longer Whippet's pups need to be a little older Meerkats123 03:29, July 20, 2011 (UTC) I get what you are saying, but what will happen to the half that does not get new males? Meerkats123 04:22, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Okay maybe I'll be the male pup then. Sir Rock 22:14, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Okay I'll be the male since Anubis will probaly leave the pack one day. Umm maybe I'll name the male pup Apollo after the sun god. Sir Rock 23:04, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Arh, I have to go so I'll make Apollo's page later. Haha I have two wolves with A named in the Hell Hounds. Should I name him Apollo then? Anyways, the two Rascal males will have to rove at the Bad Dogs later.There are not that many females wolves wh are role played often in that pack. Sir Rock 23:09, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Dante is in the Quapaw Pack now if that is okay with you. I wasn;t aware of it either but so is Anubis but I don't mine that. Do you want Dante to be the dominant or should Anubis? Sir Rock 08:56, August 7, 2011 (UTC) You know how you can't add a line after my signature? Well, I figured out a way for you to do so, just switch to source mode and everything will be in writing. Can my wolf, Corman, join the Bad Dogs? I'm asking you since you roleplay the alpha male of the Bad Dogs. ... Meerkats suggested I over throw Cassidy and we could rp it out. Okay. I didn't understand that last part about Prowler being the alpha instead of Corman. Corman is from the Hell Hounds. I guess they can be available Meerkats123 01:44, August 10, 2011 ( Okay then Cassidy can mate with Nikita. For some reason no rovers ever appear at the Hell Hounds. Nikita has been left out and forgotten. Sir Rock 20:39, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Okay just have Cassidy come by and I'll let Nikita matewith him. There needs to be more action at the Hell Hounds. Sir Rock 21:05, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Yes you can be YQP004. Meerkats123 05:17, August 27, 2011 (UTC)